The Red String That Binds Us
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: Eve has always loved her childhood friend Elsword, but when a certain preppy purple head comes along and takes him away, Eve's life keeps on getting worse… Until Chung appears and Elsword's feelings start to shift. Oh dear, the string of fate has really tangled up this time, hasn't it? [AixElsxEvexCh, other side pairings! OOC!]


_"Fate decides who enters your life. Your actions decide who stays." _

**Summary: Eve has always loved her childhood friend Elsword, but when a certain preppy purple head comes along and takes him away, Eve's life keeps on getting worse… Until Chung appears and Elsword's feelings start to shift. Oh dear, the string of fate has really tangled up this time, hasn't it? [AixElsxEvexCh, other side pairings!]**

**Rating: T for swearing, teenage romance, and blood. Oh and character death later in the story. (I may have forgot to include that in the summary…)**

**Pairings: AixElsxEvexChung, RaxRena, AraxAdd, and maybe some epic NPC pairings… **

_Mayumi/Chizu's-before-story-notes:_

_Tbh: I've always been fascinated by the "red string of fate" since I was young. So I thought, why not, and I soon made this story. I'm hoping that it'll reach the same popularity as Betting On Love :3 Everyones OOC. Very OOC. So much OOC. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DONT LIKE OOC_

xXoooXx

"Goddammit!" The morning started off with a scream from a certain petite girl.

She was pulling a stocking onto her leg while hopping around. "El-kun!" She glared at the very amused boy who was sitting in one of her beanbag chairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

The boy, who was clearly already used to this, merely sighed. "I did wake you up though Eve."

Eve huffed. "No no! I meant, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"But you looked so peaceful and cute sleeping..." Elsword replied.

Eve stopped tying her necktie midway to give a small smile to him. "Really?"

"Nah." Elsword rolled his eyes and touched the side of his mouth. "You were drooling."

"Ah!" Eve quickly rushed into her bathroom and washed her face. "Lets go!" She said after picking up her bag and jumping out of her room.

Eve Hirayuuki, a short but energetic high schooler. Her real name is Evelyn, but she couldn't pronounce her name when she was young so Elsword nicknamed the poor girl Eve. She wore the standard blue school uniform skirt with the school blazer covering her white shirt underneath. The jacket was a bit loose, causing it to be folded back two times before it was able to show the girl's hands. While wearing the normal brown loafers that were required, she also had black stockings that almost reached her knees, but not quite.

Her hair was a bit wavy, falling down to past her shoulders. Her bangs were casually brushed to a side, and kept there with a black bobby pin. Near the bottom of her hair, the turfs were dip dyed a very light shade of baby blue, as the girl was dared by a close friend of hers to do it. She had big ember eyes, with a small amount of pink eye shadow above her eyes.

Elsword groaned and reluctantly got up from Eve's very comfortable bean bag chair.

Elsword Sieghart, Eve's childhood best friend. His hair was red with dark black streaks coming from the inner roots of his hair. His eyes were naturally red, but recently he decided to wear green contacts. His jacket was open with his inner white shirt having the top few buttons unbuttoned. A checkered tie hanged loosely around his neck. His pant legs were folded up a bit since he did sports often.

The two lived in houses that were next to each other. Their windows were connected by a wooden board that they installed when they were young.

Eve has had a crush on Elsword for a long time, but Elsword's actions show that he hasn't noticed yet, nor does he return her feelings.

"Good morning!" Elsword and Eve both called out to Eve's parents.

Eve's father looked up from his newspaper but didn't say anything. Eve's mother frowned.

"You two need to hurry if you don't want to be late…"

"I know, I know." Eve grabbed a slice of toast from her father's plate before rushing out the door. "Bye!"

Elsword gave a quick wave and bow before shutting the door behind him and Eve.

After the two left, Eve's father lowered his newspaper and stared after them. "I wonder if he's made any moves on Eve yet…"

His wife laughed. "Probably not, maybe in the future… But I doubt he did anything yet. They're too young."

xXoooXx

The bell rung just as Elsword and Eve made it into the school.

"And there's my first tardy." Eve groaned.

Elsword sighed then looked up. "What's that?" He pointed to a long line of students piling into the gym.

Eve stood on her toes to try and see into the gym. "Dunno."

"It's the beginning of sports season. All those people are probably looking to join a sports club." A voice said behind them.

Eve whipped around and nearly toppled over from her weight on her toes. 'Pretty...' She thought, amazed.

Aisha was a 5'2 young lady with lilac colored hair. Every week she dyes her hair different shades of purple without her hair getting damaged. Today she has her hair down to her shoulders. She wore a short sleeved sailor uniform with a purple skirt. Her stockings were black and were pulled up to her ankles. She's a tomboy.

She sighed at Elsword. "I would expect better from you Sieghart, seeing how you're always talking about wanting to join the soccer club."

Elsword laughed and scratched the back of his head. "You remember that?"

"Well duh. You made sure to mention your love for soccer every week or so in class." She flicked him on the forehead. "Speaking about remembering things... Do you even know my name?"

"Uhh." Elsword looked around before lightening up. "Hoshino... Aisha-San from my class right?"

Aisha grinned. "You can just call me Hoshino."

"Alright."

Eve, who had been awkwardly watching the two, looked at the decreasing line of future athletes. "Erm... El-kun..." She lightly tugged on his jacket.

Elsword snapped out of Aisha's gaze and looked where Eve was pointing.

"Oh thanks Eve." Elsword nodded then bowed to Aisha. "I'll see you later Hoshino."

"Wait a minute!" Aisha latched on onto his bag. "I'm coming with you. I want to sign up to be the soccer club's manager." She turned back to Eve. "Hirayuuki-chan right? I'll probably be seeing you a lot in the future, so bye for now!" She gave a small wave before leading Elsword into the gym.

Just as the bell rung, Eve bit her lip. 'Hoshino Aisha-chan… huh?'

xXoooXx

Lunch Period~

Eve absentmindedly stared out the window, ignoring the bell signaling the start of lunch.

"Eve-chan?" A blonde haired woman in front of Eve waved her hand in front of Eve's face.

"Eh?" Eve slowly drifted her eyes towards the girl.

Rena was Eve's classmate, and her closest female was a nature freak, taking care of the garden at the back of the school every day. She got perfect grades and wasn't so good at sports, except for karate.

Her hair was cream blonde in a ponytail with several roses around the ponytail holder, she liked adding different flowers to her hair everyday. She customized her uniform to make her stand out a bit more. The blazer is halfway unbottoned at the top, for the sake of comfort, and the threads at the edge of her sleeves have been redone in an bright green color. Her skirt had been recolored white with a dark green rim- with permission from the principal. Her stockings were white and reached to her knees.

Rena was relatively kind to everyone, even the outcasts of the school. On rare occasions though, when people arguing gets on her nerves she transforms into a scary-demon like personality and starts yelling at them to calm down.

"Ah… Rena-chan.. It's you." Eve rubbed her eyes then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Oh. It's lunch!" Rena said happily. "Hey, do you-"

Eve stood up quickly and grabbed her bento from her bag. "Thanks Rena, bye Rena!" She dashed out of the classroom.

"-want to eat lunch with me?" Rena finished, drooping her head slightly.

Eve raced down the crowded hallway, bobbing through the groups of people. She slid open the door to Elsword's classroom and looked around.

"Ah. Hirayuuki-san." One of Elsword's classmates, who was holding a lollipop pointed up. "Sieghart-kun went with Aisha up to the roof."

"Up to the roof." A girl echoed, taking the lollipop from her classmate and biting down on it.

The girl was dark skinned with emerald green eyes like Rena's. Her hair was pure white in a hasty ponytail, tied with a green lace ribbon. Goggles were hanging loosely around her neck, probably from her science class. Around her waist was a leather belt with a small bundle of multi flavored lollipops attached to the side.

"Ok thank you." Eve gave a smile and rushed out of the classroom.

She briefly heard someone cry, "Echo! That was my lollipop!"

xXoooXx

"Eh? No one's here…" Eve said the moment she stepped onto the roof top. She considered heading back down to find Elsword, until a small shock of pain ran down her leg. "...Might as well eat up here."

Eve walked over to a bench and sat down, unfolding her bento. She frowned, seeing that the content inside was all mixed up due to when she raced up to the roof. "This is the first time I've eaten lunch without El-kun." She noted as she picked up a piece of squid with her chopsticks. She placed it back down and sighed. "It's not the same without him."

"Ah? It's Hirayuuki-chan!" Aisha collapsed onto the seat next to Eve and fanned herself. "Man, running up those stairs were tiring." Her cheeks contained a small shade of red.

Eve gave a forced smile, before seeing Elsword sit between her and Aisha. "El-kun!" She scooted over a bit to give Elsword more room. "Your classmates said you went up here, but I couldn't find you."

Elsword widened his eyes. "Really? Who told you that?"

"Erm…" Eve chewed the inside of her cheek. "Echo-chan… I believe."

"Oh. We had to go buy some food before coming up here." Aisha dangled two bags of melon bread. "Want one?"

Eve opened her mouth to reply before Elsword cut her off. "Heeeeh? Really Aisha? You said that I could have the second melon bread…" Elsword gave a small pout.

Eve blinked. She reached out and snatched one of the melon bread bags from Aisha and stuck out her tongue. "Too bad for you El-kun!"

Elsword rolled his eyes. "You guys are both bullies. I'll have this then." He picked up Eve's abandoned bento and began shoving small amounts of food into his mouth.

"You're like a monkey." Aisha giggled.

"Or a pig." Eve countered.

Aisha nodded. "Definitely."

"No way. I can totally see myself as a ferocious lion instead." Elsword tossed his hair.

Aisha and Eve both stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Sure. Ferocious." Eve used air quotes.

"Rawr." Elsword grinned.

Aisha suddenly straightened her back. "Wait! I almost forgot! They're posting up the results for all the sports clubs during lunch!" Aisha tossed her melon bread to Eve and grabbed Elsword, who had to quickly give Eve's bento back to her. "Sorry again Hirayuuki-chan."

Eve watched Aisha run off while holding hands with Elsword. She stared back down at her lap. "I don't even like melon bread." She muttered.

"Eve!" Eve looked up to see Elsword waving back at her from the door. "Thanks for the bento!"

Eve gave a big smile that slowly faded away.

'He called her by her first name… Didn't he?' She thought to herself.

xXoooXx

After school~

Eve stared down at her math textbook before leaning back and messing up her hair. "Stupid complicated El-kun!"

"Speaking about Elsword…" Eve turned around to see her sister playing with one of Eve's stuffed animals. "Mom told me to tell you to go tell Elsword to quiet down. Apparently he has guests, and he's being a bit too loud."

Proto was Eve's younger sister, she's seven years old. She has dyed black hair that goes to slightly past her shoulders. She often has an emotionless, but carefree personality. She enjoys wearing her sister's oversized hoodies as she finds them comfortable. Her eyes are a honey color, that strangers often find themselves staring at. She is admired by the girls of her class due to how she doesn't mind the males of their class. She has a strange habit of 'kidnapping' Eve's beloved stuffed animals.

Eve stared at Proto. "Guests…? El-kun didn't tell me anything about that."

Proto shrugged. "Just go deliver the message please." She dragged Eve's stuffed whale out the door with her.

Eve closed her textbook, excited to get a chance to talk to Elsword again. She put on a pair of white socks and opened her window. She crawled on the wooden plank connecting their houses and lifted Elsword's window open.

A few gasps greeted her as she jumped into the room.

"Hirayuuki-chan~!" Aisha greeted her from right next to Elsword.

Eve looked around the room to see about four girls and six boys crowded into Elsword's room. Or rather- five girls if she were to count herself.

"Who's that?" A male whispered to Elsword, whistling.

"Oi. Hands off." Elsword chopped the boy in the back of his head. "She's like my sister."

Eve cringed at his words but gave a tense smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eve Hirayuuki, I live next door to El-kun."

The male gave a thumbs up. "Heyo. Call me Drabakii."

"I'm Lime~."

"Coco. Coco Yumoshida."

"Kiyuki-chan, at your service~!"

As the rest of Elsword's friends listed their names, Eve continued to stare at how close Aisha and Elsword were.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you." Elsword gave a victory sign. "I made the soccer club."

A look a realization came over Eve. "So these are your fellow club members?"

"Some of them." Elsword sheepishly replied. "We agreed that it probably wasn't wise to cram in too many people inside my room so we split up the party." Aisha patted the spot between her and Drabakii and Eve quietly sat there.

Drabakii handed her a glass of some type of liquid. "Cheers to all of us making the soccer club, and to the lovely Eve accompanying us today!"

"Cheers!" Eve drank the drink and wiped her mouth afterwards.

"...Say… Drabakii… What did you just hand Eve?" Lime questioned.

"Dunno. Just whatever was in this bottle." He held up a small bottle with fancy writing on it.

All the soccer team members leaned in to read the writing.

"Can you read it?"

"Nope. My glasses are too blurry."

"...Move your head!"

"My bangs are in my face…"

Elsword snatched the bottle out of Drabakii's hands and Aisha slapped Drabakii. "Idiot!" Aisha yelled.

"This is alcohol!" Elsword gritted his teeth. "You're lucky that she only drank a bit, and that this isn't strong."

Drabakii widened his eyes. "Shit. Look, I'm sorry dude."

Aisha softened her eyes. "It wasn't your fault entirely. Since you weren't the one to bring it."

Unlike Aisha, Elsword's eyes remained cold. He picked up Eve bridal style. "I'll go take her home now."

Aisha opened the door for him. "Lime, keep an eye on Drabakii, will you?"

The pale green haired girl saluted. "Will do!" She shifted next to Drabakii who sweatdropped.

xXoooXx

"You don't have to come with me Aisha." Elsword sighed. "I still want you to enjoy the party."

Aisha shook her head. "It's fine. I wouldn't have came here if you weren't here anyways."

The two had reached the small gate that cut off Elsword's house from the sidewalk.

Elsword gave Aisha a blank stare. "Huh?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "You are so slow sometimes."

She opened the gate door for him and lightly pushed him out, so he wouldn't drop Eve.

Elsword stumbled a bit, with just enough force to wake up Eve. She groggily opened her eyes and adjusted to her vision.

"Wait! Elsword!" Aisha said.

Elsword turned around, and Aisha grabbed the tie around his neck, pulling him closer her, but not too close otherwise the gate would touch him.

Eve's and Elsword's eyes enlarged as Aisha pressed her lips against Elsword's.

_xXoooXx_

_Holding hands… Having breakfast and dinner at each other's homes… Giving occasional hugs… I wanted to start in a position where these things weren't common. I wanted it to be where he would see me as a girl, and not just a childhood friend. But it's too late now…_

xXoooXx

_**ALERT. EVERYTHING BELOW THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIVE. YOULL PROBABLY WASTE TWO OR FOUR MINUTES READING ALL OF IT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. **_

_Mayumi/Chizu's-before-story-rambling-and-apologies-and-other-random-crap:_

_Sigh. I should really give myself a reward for finishing this. The only downside is… QWQ I DIDN'T GET TO EDIT ANYTHING. I reread the story though to spot any major mistakes. Ok, so, I should probably mention a few things. _

_My update schedule should look like this:_

_Betting On Love__ (Chapter 4): Next update. Should be done before April 15th/20th._

_Quick rewriting of __Hunt Or Be Hunted__. (The rewriting should include a more teams since I got a review that the teams were a bit unfair.)_

_The Red String That Binds Us__ (Chapter 2): Third Priority. _

_Angel's Rebirth__ -Complete writing with a few major changes to the plot.-: After __TRSTBU's__ update. _

_Decieve:__ My next project after __TRSTBU__. I'll be finishing chapter 1._

_Cheating The Game of Life__ (Name not final): Adding a few things to the chapter. (The whole chapter should be around 6k words long.)_

_Hunt Or Be Hunted__ (Chapter 2): Last priority. _

_*Ahem* Now that all that's done… The AishaxElswordxEvexChung love triangle. The story will either end up with EvexElsword or EvexChung. I initially had it to be EvexElsword, but decided that most of the readers probably came for EvexChung so I'll have a poll for it instead in the later chapters. If it does end up with EvexElsword though, Aisha and Chung won't hook up together. Speaking about Chung… He'll appear around chapter 5(?) I'm looking to add some AddxAra or ChungxAra (If it doesn't end up with ChungxEve) Oh and if you ever see the words: -line- in any of my chapters just ignore it. I write my chapters on Google Drive then transfer them to Fanfiction. I write the -line- as a place marker for the lines, but sometimes I forgot to replace one. Now then!_

_Decieve is my next project. It's around the cliche stuck in. A scenery and forced to kill other players with a few changes. Aisha and Elsword are child hood friends in this fanfic, and there is hint of mostly every pairing._

_My next project after Decieve will star Add as the main character. The only thing I'm waiting for is for a few more people to fill out the poll on my profile to decide the pairing. If the outcome is AddxAra the the side pairings will be EvexChung/AixEls/RenaxRaven. OR: EvexEls/RenaxRaven and Aisha and Chung will end up alone or AixChung. If it ends up with EvexAdd then the side pairings will become AraxChung/AixEls/RenaxRaven. Also I've added AixAdd to the poll. The side pairings for this will be ElsxEve/ChungxAra/RenaxRaven. (yep. I refuse to write RavenxEve.)  
_

_Also... (Yes. I'm still rambling on.) I've been wondering... Do you guys like having these semi-long chapters (3 chapters) with slow updates or would you prefer shorter chapters (Around 1k words) with shorter updates?_

**Clarifications: **

_**Proto:**_

Yerrrrp. I dyed Proto's hair black. And I made her a seven year old. I guess I wanted to change the characters around a bit owo. Since Proto has a supporting role in the story, I doubt I'll include Apple. Maybe. But probably not.

**_Chung Seiker:_**

In case you skipped my above ramblings, I'm adding Chung later into the story around chapter 5. I'm planning on having him have the most uh... I plan on having him have the most character. (If that makes sense) I want to make him into someone that all my readers will cheer for. Im actually fine with having either ElsxEve or ChungxEve in this fanfic...

"_**Heyo. Call me Drabakii." "I'm Lime~." "Coco. Coco Yumoshida." "Kiyuki-chan, at your service~!":**_

*winces at Coco's last name.* I came up with all of these names at the last second. Except for our lovely epic NPC Lime. Drabakii's name was based over the new raid boss (Except I added an extra I.) This is probably the only major time where Drabakii will be important. Lime will appear several more times during the story. Coco and Kiyuki only appear this chapter and next chapter sadly.

_**Bento:**_

Um. Everyone know's what a bento is, right? *insert nervous laugh here* If you don't it's like a boxed lunch I guess owo.

_**Rena:**_

Rena doesn't make a really important appearance this chapter, it's more or less just her introduction. I'll add RavenxRena sometime during chapter 7 or 8.

**_Aisha Hoshino:_**

OAO. Does anone get which manga I'm getting her last name from? Probably not. I tried to give Aisha a tomboy-but-still-beautiful character. She actually has lots of history that isn't so important to the story.

_**Echo: **_

Echo echos peoples words. How ironic.

_**Eve Hirayuuki:**_

UGH. I completely regret adding alcohol in the first chapter. It's cliche isn't it? And they're freaking high schoolers. I'll just wait for one of my reviewers (If I get any) to flame about how she accidently drank at such a youngish age. And Eve's last name… *winces again*

_**Elesis:**_

Don't worry! She's introduced later!

**_Eve's mother and father:_**

I fully wrote out 'Eve's mother and Eve's father' because for some reason it wouldnt let me but the Mr and Mrs in front of Hirayuuki before erasing the full word. If that makes any sense.

_Anyways…_

_Ty for supporting me o/ (And the picture right now is temporary. I was rushed off the computer so I had to find a random picture.) If you see any mistakes please point them out to me! I'll try my best to fix them. _


End file.
